nsr_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
This article contains collected information from an unreleased product, and have not been finalized. Do not add anything else, unless you find official information. '''Eve' is the 5th boss from the upcoming video game ''No Straight Roads''. She is a mysterious, shape-shifting illusionist and artist from NSR who is the representative of synthwave. Appearance Eve's physical appearance is a slim woman, born with pale light blue eyes. Her long, golden blonde hair covers her left eye as the bottom half of it ravels her left leg. Her right half of her body is colored white, with her fingernails painted velvet red and her leg boring a teal platform boot. The other half is velvet red with her left leg wearing a platform sandal. Eve wears turquoise beaded bracelets, addition to her left wrist having two bracelets unlike her opposite wrist; an earring on her left ear, a head ornament all around her forehead, and three thin golden chokers on her neck. Eve's costume is a black chest-less leotard with a teal breast cover on the right, and a chartreuse breast cover on the left. Her scruffy cloak is teal, decorated with chartreuse leaves, a yellow cube, thick violet purple strings, and spheres coated in colors of velvet pink, orange, and white. Her character thematic forms into minimalistic and illusionist art, as Eve's museum consists of her self-portraits (each in different color schemes), and movable sculptures. Personality TBA Possessions *'Unknown Museum' - Eve's central location of the concert. No name of this museum is given yet. Boss Fight Eve's fight is unknown other than Mayday and Zuke walking in bizarre hallways to hunt her. Relationships Mayday It's unknown why Eve is strongly against Mayday, because of her partnership with Zuke. Zuke Eve's prominent relationship with Zuke remains unclear. Story No personal story have been revealed yet, except that she has some kind of relation with Zuke. In the Lights Up Auditions, Eve illuminated a red X, after Zuke tried to make a jokingly weak impression towards the NSR artists. It could be that she has her disappointment for Zuke and his genre of choice of rock. Aside from her relationship with Zuke, she has her hatred towards Mayday. Trivia *Eve's character design had not been fully revealed on any of the game's promotional media, until her voice actress for the Japanese dub of the game, Mariko Honda; and creator of No Straight Roads Wan Hazmer, attended at Comic Fiesta 2019 to reveal her design.Eve's character design revealed (No Straight Roads' official twitter) *Eve's character reveal image shows an error on her right hand that is rotated on the wrong direction. The fixed version has yet to be digitally posted on the official media of No Straight Roads, and it is only seen on the presentation at Comic Fiesta 2019.Fixed version of Eve's character design reveal shown in Comic Fiesta 2019 (Mariko Honda's official twitter, Japanese) *In comparison with the Japanese and French dubs, the original English dub gives Eve a little bit of a harsher and lighter tone, in the case of her voice actress, Joanna Bessey. *In the Comic Fiesta 2019 convention, Eve's voice actress for the Japanese dub, Mariko Honda, states about her description for the character she plays: **''“Visually speaking, it was hard for me to figure out what kind of character Eve was. Hence, I initially wanted to give Eve a mature, deep voice, something that would usually fit a mature character. But Hazmer told me that Eve is very complex – a more than meets the eye sort. In the end, I decided to go for a sexier voice instead.”''Bunny Gaming article Gallery Promotional Art eve reveal.jpg|Eve's character design revealed by Comic Fiesta 2019 Chrismas Eve.png|A Christmas theme poster featuring Eve with paper dolls Mayday and Zuke In-Game Screenshots What the.PNG|One of Eve's masterpieces? References Category:NSR Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Artists